


Unfortunate Farmlife Occurrences

by Tis_I_A_Small_Weirdo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eproctophilia, F/M, Fart, Farting, Flatulence, Maledom, fartfetish, fartfic, fartingfetish, flatulencefetish, maledomination, malefartfetish, malefarting, malefarts, maleflatulence, malegas, stinkface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tis_I_A_Small_Weirdo/pseuds/Tis_I_A_Small_Weirdo
Summary: Rose doesn't believe in aliens.





	Unfortunate Farmlife Occurrences

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm... Don't Know how to feel about this one... Tell me what you think and check out my Follow me on [Tumblr](https://asmallweirdo.tumblr.com/) and [DeviantART](https://www.deviantart.com/asmallweirdo) as well.

Rose noticed the ‘bug bite’ pretty quickly. It was a tiny bump of skin located right at the base of her skull where her neck and head met. All baby hair that would cover it up had been shaved, and bump was so tiny it was barely noticeable. It was much smaller than an iPhone charger port, or earbud jack even. Just a tiny, near unnotable dot of plastic skin that felt fake.  
  
Rose let her hands fall away as she looked at herself in the mirror. With the counter in her way she saw from her hips up. The pale flesh of her torso and thighs offset her farmer’s tan a few surgical scars present right over her stomach. Her body that was once so familiar, now felt weird and strange, riffed with odd marks and visions she couldn’t remember when she woke up. Sometimes she woke up crying or pissed off or even horny, overcome with emotions that didn’t feel like her own. Sometime she woke up with her room rearranged in an entirely different way than when she went to sleep as though she were sleep organizing! The lone grey-eyed girl was sure something was wrong, someone was doing something to her, but even with evidence with things like the strange bite (or port, as she considered it in her head) she lacked any idea what exactly was happening to her.  
  
Outside, a shrill rooster screech pulled the brunette out of her thoughts. ‘Duty calls.’ The 19-year-old thought, tying her dark, chestnut brown hair into a ponytail as she returned to her bedroom. It was easy to find a pair of jeans and a flannel to throw on, with a jacket on top to combat the brisk morning air before she went downstairs, treated herself to a bagel for breakfast, and headed on outside. Rose followed the simple cobblestone path out behind her house until it turned into a dirt path, one leading towards the chicken coop and one towards the barn. Snatching up a bucket she so carelessly tossed onto the ground the other day, feeling her tractor keys rub up against her thigh through the fabric of her jeans. The sun peaking over the rows of corn that surrounded her house, Rose set out to work.  
  
…  
  
It was around noon when that shrill jeep horn alerted Rose to someone coming down the old, country road. At only mid-day all the animals were fed, brushed, and happy, let put to roam the fenced in pastures Rose had around her house. The miles and miles of corn she owned was still a little too green to harvest, leaving the little to do until harvesting season finally hit. And in the deep Iowa countryside there was already little. The nearest Walmart was a 40 minute drive away and getting to a small town was even worse. Rose took up every pastime under the sun to stave boredom off, her favorite time of the day was mail time when packages from all over would grace her doorstep, and-  
  
“Howdy, Rose! Same as usual?!”  
  
Frida dropped by, slowing her big, loud work jeep to talk to her younger friend as she approached.  
  
“Yup!” Rose said as she pulled a hefty package from out of the mailbox, it’s cornered squished to get it inside the little tin compartment. “Just let yourself in, I’ll be there in a sec.”  
  
“All right, see you then!” Frida said, pulling her massive machine of a car down the gravel driveway to Rose’s home. Gathering up a few more packages and letters, Rose followed the dusty trail towards the only place she’s ever known as home. A Victorian farmhouse with chipping away green paint and a nice big red roof with greying white trim, with a massive weeping willow growing right beside the home. An old swing from her childhood hung on fraying ropes, abandoned as work took priority over school and play alike. Paying little mind to any of it as wind caused the grass and fields around her to sway, puffy white clouds filling the sky, she kicked open her door and threw off her shoes, abandoning her packages on the bench in her foyer as she passed through the living room to the kitchen.  
  
“So how’s the pumpkin patch?” Rose asked as Frida she tore her hair out of her ponytail, washing her hands to start making lunch for the both of them. It had been a tradition since the two of them became friends a few years ago, Frida coming over for lunch and both girls taking turns on making food for each other. Frida typically cooking up some kind of Scandinavian dish from her ‘homeland’ and Rose sticking to more classical country dishes.  
  
“Good, preparing for Halloween. I have to make sure all of my pumpkins are perfect for the kiddies after all… It will take months to get the smell of pesticides out of my clothes.” Frida sighed, worn out. All Rose could do was smile at her friend in sympathy. In Rose’s opinion, Frida was much too pretty to be a farmer, being tall and thin with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes with skin that never tanned. She was like a doll or a model. She was a lot prettier than Rose, who considered herself average with something of an overly youthful face full of freckles and a simple body with little flair about herself. Though she supposed there was fault in comparing her 19-year-old body with that of a 28-year-old woman.  
  
“At least you have something to do, I’m stuck with nothing to do until the end of September. Then it’s non-stop corn husking for me!” Rose groaned. The two country girls moaned and talked work as Rose cooked away, spending nearly an hour over a big red pot, adding fresh veggies and spices until finally the smell of sweet chili filled the farmhouse. Finding her place on the couch next to Frida, the two girls enjoyed their meal as they chatted away.  
  
“So I assume you got your insurance check for those crops?” Frida asked, eyeing the packages Rose shoved away.  
  
“Ugh, yes, won’t make up for my profits though. Damn ATV-riding punks…” Rose grumbled, though it was clear her ideas were elsewhere. About two months ago, she found these massive gaps and circles carved out into her cornfield, leaving her with fewer profits to make on her crops. While she reported the damages to be done by ‘trespassing’ to the insurance company, the eerie air left by the crop circles, the stalks of corn being too cleanly cut, the smell of fuel never leaving the air where those crop circles were, animals and insects alike steering clear of the open space.  
  
“You sure it was just some rowdy teens riding their four-wheelers?” Frida asked with a raised brow.  
  
“... You give me a better explanation.” Was all Rose could respond with, hand straying to the back of her neck and touching the fake flesh that rested there. “Hey, Frida, do you ever notice anything strange going on at night, or when you wake up?”  
  
“Define ‘strange.’”  
  
“Like things on your body you know weren’t there when you went to sleep, or waking up to weird feelings or your room being completely changed.”  
  
“Hmm, that is strange…” Frida hummed, setting her bowl aside. “I’ve heard occurrences of people with intense sleep activity, sleepwalking, sleep eating, even having sex while sleeping! Maybe it’s that?”  
  
“Yeah but that wouldn’t explain the- Look, do you have any other ideas?” Rose asked, not wanting to concern her older friend. She could only be thankful when Frida didn’t pry at her obvious discomfort.  
  
“Well, there’s always more… Supernatural means.”  
  
“No one died in this house, Frida, and I’m as much an Ietsist as my pops was a Catholic. If there was anything ‘spiritual’ in this house it was purged out by my dad well before I arrived.”  
  
“True… Is the window opened sometimes when you wake up during these strange times?”  
  
“Uh,” Rose had to stop and think. “Maybe a crack. Why?”  
  
“Sightings of strange things in the sky have been getting more common in the area… And didn’t I tell you last week I woke up to poor Mirabelle having her tail nearly shredded to bits?! The poor thing was mooing up a storm!”  
  
“Really, Frida? First you suggest ghosts, then aliens?” Rose asked with a raised brow, unable to hold back a snort. “Next you’ll tell me it’s probably some secret admirer breaking into my house every night.”  
  
“All I’m saying is you can’t leave anything out! I mean, is there proof it wasn’t aliens?”  
  
“... Anyway,” Rose stayed quiet, ignoring the all too familiar feeling on the back of her neck. “I guess I’m just going to have to figure out what’s going on at night by myself. Thanks though.”  
  
“Oh, no problem…” Frida said, a strange smile crossing her face. Rose raised a brow, noting how the corners of Frida’s lips twitched. A nervous lying habit of her’s. What on earth could Frida be hiding…? Deciding to ignore is for now, Rose resumed eating, shooting the breeze with Frida until came for the blonde to return to work. Left alone now, all Rose could do was was bide her time until nightfall…  
  
…  
  
The memories clasped together, twisted by her own sleep deprived mind and the sense of something pulsing through the fabric of her body. Like a drug or pulse of energy was being shot into her that affected her to her core. Through sleep crusted eyes she saw blurred white and figures, a language muffled so much she couldn’t tell if the strange words spoken were another language all together or not. The figures were inhuman at the least, with those that towered over her and those far shorter, with strange-shaped heads and limbs poking in and out of view. And struggles and noises she made seemed to stir a panic until she felt a pinch in her wrist, and something burning hot in her bloodstream that nearly caused her eyes to roll back into her skull from pain. Her vision finally faded.  
  
And then it came back again. She felt hands, two at her waist and two on the back of her head, familiar yet not, cold yet hot. She struggled and whined, trying to break away from the uncomfortable tight grasp, something pressing down on her chest and pinning her against a soft surface beneath while something in her system kept her strength at by. The sounds of soft chirps and shushing reached her ears and even with blurred vision, the eyes staring down at her were clear as day. Strange and surreal purple iris’ with a black scalea, and iridescent pupil. It was like staring into a gemstone, and these two strange sets of similar eyes entrapped her. Rose felt fingertips scrape against her skull, and as the nails gently touched her skin Rose felt as though a million thoughts and emotions were being poured into her. It was like an overflowing cup, her head and soul being filled with these overlapping feelings and thoughts, a foreign voice mingling with the one inside her head. Tears rushed down her face as she felt joy and fear and lust and curiosity and love and affection and million other things that sent her head and heart pounding and spinning. She felt the set of hands wipe away her tears, and a pair of soft but warm lips press up against her own. Rose was torn between pushing away and leaning in closer.  
  
Regardless of how she felt, her stomach twisted as a vile smell hit her nose, and her body finally succumbed to the powers in her system.  
  
…  
  
Rose woke up with bright, fresh eyes. It barely even took her a second to find her bearings upon waking up, glancing about her room wildly as beyond the condensation covered window the rooster called. Everything… Everything was in place, not a thing changed or shifted. Down to the glass of water that rested on her nightstand and the way she closed her curtains for bed the night before, one open and one closed. The brunette licked her dry lips and reached back to place her hand on her neck. The plastic fake skin feeling was no longer there, and no matter how hard she pressed down on her she couldn’t find the nub that laid beneath. It was disconcerting, to say the least.  
  
Mind still in a haze and thinking about the visions from the night before, Rose got up from her bed. Were those sights that were burned into her mind real, or fake? Before she could ponder further she nearly collapsed on the spot as soon as she rose to her feet! Rose shouted and groaned, knees and hands burning as she barely stopped herself from falling headfirst into her desk by grabbing onto her window sill! Taking a breath to steady herself, she shuffled her weight back onto her feet and moved to the bathroom, shuffling the whole way. Her legs felt so weak and shaky… And why did her hips ache so much?! It felt like she had been riding a horse for hours. A groan falling from her lips as she sat in front of the mirror, Rose washed her face with a soft, damp cloth. She was lost in the dream of last night. Those strange figures, the feeling of those hands. How she felt like emotions were being stuffed into her. It was so surreal, maybe even a little invasive. What on earth was-  
  
Rose froze, staring at herself in the mirror. Face still wet from scrubbing, it was clear as day on her neck. With purple bruising and sharp red marks bug into her skin around it, expanding and dotting the side of her neck.  
  
“Is that a fuckin’ hickey?!”  
  
…  
  
“Are you really that cold that you’re already wearing a sweater?”  
  
“I’m a little sick today…” Rose lied, tugging at the neck of the sweater and hoping her blush could have been mistaken for a feverish tint to her skin. Setting her coffee and English muffin aside, Rose looked right to Frida with dead seriousness in her eyes. The young girl decided she needed to understand these weird happenings, no matter what.  
  
“Hey Frida,” Rose asked, catching the Scandinavian’s attention. “Do you still have some of that weird foreign medicine you gave me before for my cramps?”  
  
“Yes… Do you need some?”  
  
“Yeah, can you give me some?” She asked, holding her hand out. Within a few minutes the blonde digging through her purse, Rose was swallowing down a few of the strange little pills with a muffin and a chug of water.  
  
“I’m happy to help, but… didn’t you complain about that medicine making you restless while you sleep?” Frida asked with a furrowed brow.  
  
“Yup.” Rose said bluntly, feeling the pills sit harshly in her stomach.  
  
“All right… Just be careful with whatever you’re planning, Rose.” Frida said. The brunette looked to her older half in surprise. She sounded so worried… ‘What do you mean by that?’ She wanted to ask. But words got stuck in her throat.  
  
…  
  
That night was the first night Rose woke up.  
  
She’d been dipping in and out of sleep, those damn meds keeping her mind and ears pounding, the pulsing of blood sounding like the waves of the world most annoying as fuck ocean. Her eyes were cracked eye so slightly, staring at the blank ceiling of her room, the only highlight being the occasional spider that would scuttle by.  
  
Suddenly, the sounds of pounding blood got louder and louder. Rose was tempted to throw her pillow over her face, regretting this stupid idea. Her ears rang, rang to her core! But as Rose heard the crash of her glass of water against the floor and books falling to the ground! Rose could feel her bad shaking and the walls of her room creaking! The buzzing in her ears wasn’t inside her head, it was all around her.  
  
With no warning a light brighter than anything she had ever witness pierced through the darkness of her room! Her eyes snapped open for but a second in shock before she squeezed them shut, feeling her pupils burning in objection to the suddenly brightness during what should be night time. She could feel the light on her skin practically, it was heavy and cold, sending shivers up her spine. She remembered wearing a lead apron once for a xray. This light on her skin felt just like that, scanning her up and down. It made everything around her feel lighter by comparison, her blanket, the heavy night air, her-  
  
It was then that rose realized she was floating. She snapped her eyes open, and looked around wildly, trying to budge a single muscle or limb as she levitated out of her bed and toward the window. All she could manage was a twitch, a small grasp of her fist, a ‘hmmmmm!’ of resistance. But the light kept her frozen in time. As her head got closer and closer to the window, she scrunched her eyes shut and expected it to force her head through the glass, causing it to shatter. But when that didn’t happen she opened her eyes and found herself getting pulled through the glass like it didn’t exist. Her body outside, she looked to the source of the light, and her stomach dropped.  
  
It was an honest-to-God spaceship, floating above her house, abducting her. Rose’s mouth went dry, and she scrunched her eyes shut, mind racing as fast as her heart. Aliens were real, dear God, aliens were real, and they were abducting her. Was he going to die? Why were they doing this? Would they kill her if they knew she was awake? Oh Lord, she hoped they wouldn’t kill her for being awake.  
  
The worst part about the abduction was that she couldn’t tell how high off the ground or close to the ship she was. As she rose her gut sank deeper and deeper into the pit of her stomach and there seemed to be no end to that. It took minutes before she finally slowed her ascent, and it took all her power not to panic and look as asleep as possible. And for her, while she would be proud to say she was a calm person with little that stressed her out, maintaining a look of serenity was difficult knowing you were being abducted by aliens.  
  
She was grateful that as the feeling of the light that pulled her upwards seemed to fade, there was a cold, strange surface not even an inch below her she was lowered on. The loud buzzing of the light faded, and slowly Rose could hear speaking in a million different languages, none of them humanoid or natural sounding in the least. Before she could peek her eye open, the thing she laid on started moving! Her heart rate skyrocketed! Where were they taking her?! All of this was only made worse by the constant chattering of so many, different unknown words around her and the feeling cold hand checking her pulse, prodding her sides, seeming to place something like a blood pressure sleeve on her arm. It was so disorienting, unnatural, Rose wished she hadn’t done this.  
  
Finally, the gurney she was on slowed to a stop, and that is where Rose found her patience tested. She was suddenly stripped of all her clothes! It took every fiber of her being not to show any signs of awareness, feeling her shirt and underwear alike get ripped off her, unknown hand of strange cold flesh and scales rubbing up and down her body, inquisitively poking and prodding at sensitive and soft regions that made her cringe. She felt like she was getting violated, and it was made only worse as she felt all kinds of machinery getting strapped to her, like some mad scientist‘s victim. They changed her position, so she was on her back, legs folded under her. She felt humiliated, face burning red as she could feel cold air on her presented lower region. She wanted to die.  
  
She remained quiet though, listening to talk that even to her untrained ears in this language, sounded like science jargon. She would hear the beeps and clicks of machinery as they would chat, check something, chat. Repeat. It was boring, honestly. Were it not for the meds in her system Rose was sure she would fall asleep-

Rose’s thought process was shattered. This whole time there had been a robotic buzzing in the background, one that set her anxiety into overdrive but she paid little mind to. With how much she had to take in, she was sure any sound she heard on this ship was background noise or something dangerous.

The buzzing was apparently a danger to her as it got louder and louder.

And finally, something probed her anus, pushing right past without a warning or care.  
  
“JESUS FUCK!” Rose screamed, back going rigid and eyes shooting open! Alarms went off and she felt staps clamp down on her legs and hands, keeping her restrained! She looked around wildly in a panic! Lizardmen, greys, weird and horrific ring motherfuckers with eyes, green dudes with attune! Staring at her in shock, surprise, and horror. She tried to squirm and shout and felt as two lizard men tried to hold her squirming body down! She grit her teeth and fought even harder! Seeing one of their wrists close enough to her face she opened her mouth wide and dit hard on the scaly flesh! She let go in an instant, the blood making her gag while the lizard fell to the floor screeching. The alarms only got louder and brighter, She-!

Suddenly, a cold needle pierced her arm, and all seemed to slow. Her vision went fuzzy, after images burned into her eyes as she turned her head left and right, thoughts getting slower… and slower… She looked to who stabbed her with the needle… and mouth went dry… She got one word out… before her mind… faded…

“Frida?”

…

Rose awoke with a start! Chest heaving, mind racing, feeling sweat drip her face. ‘A dream?’ She thought, only to have her hopes shattered by the sight of a strange round door and white walls, the room lit by some force outside of her understanding. She looked behind her and saw the beautiful yet dark expanse of space, a canvas of stars and colors beyond her imagination. She was placed upon a plain white bed, and she was… Rose’s mouth went dry. She was in her clothes. A nightgown she thought she lot months ago. And… She was afraid to look, swallowing as she grabbed the hem of the floral piece and raised it. Her blushed darkened, and she dropped the cotton back into place. Yup, panties too.

“I need to leave.” Was all she could get out. Despite her fear, spine shivering from just everything, she couldn’t waste time pondering what all of this meant. Standing up and forcing her knees to stop quaking, she moved to the door. She’d be damned if she was doing to let so two-bit piece of tech stand in her way. Considering her options, she leaned in to see if she could see though the crack in the door and-

It opened.

Scrambling back onto the bed with a gasp, she watched as this strange figure entered the room. She had to take in, piece by piece, he was too odd not to. He wore some kind of skintight spacesuit in blue, had four arms, and was insanely tall! He had to be nine feet, having to duck under the doorway to even get in! His stink was pale, so pale with was nearly white and he had this short golden blonde hair that curled around his neck and face. He reminded Rose of some depictions of Narcissus. But even the four arms aside, the most striking thing about him were his eyes. They trained on her with a surprise and benevolence; she didn’t know how to respond. He had four eyes, one set right under the other. The whites were instead black as the night sky and she could only describe his iris’ as royal purple, so rich in shade it was like staring into a glass of wine. And his pupils. Rather than black or even white, they instead were like a mini-galaxy onto themselves, stars and shades of blue making his eyes light up and look so majestic. Were it not for the fact the man who had them had one extra set and was a massive alien towering over her, Rose was sure would be lost in those eyes forever.

The door closed, sealing Rose in the room with him. She blinked once, and he blinked in response as surprised as her. Goosebumps blossomed across her skin, the silence becoming too thick for comfort. She needed to leave; she needed to get out of here right now. She could punch him, she needed to-

“⋔⊬ ⌰⍜⎐⟒, ⊬⍜⎍’⍀⟒ ⏃⍙⏃☍⟒!” The alien suddenly exclaimed! Rose froze up before a shout ripped through her body as the alien jumped onto the bed with her! His strong arms wrapped around her waist and shoulder, squeezing her tight as his torso squeezed all the air out of her! Rose gulped hard, with the alien man tucking his head under her chin, letting his hair fly up and tickle her nose. She couldn’t take this, she had to get away! With desperate, shaking hands she tried to push him off! Only to find even with her strongest yank or push, this alien fucker was way too heavy! Her stomach and chest heaved in panic. This was weird, what was she going to do, this is really fucking weird-!

“⟟ ⋔⟟⌇⌇⟒⎅ ⊬⍜⎍ ⎅⟒⏃⍀⌰⊬~ ☌⟟⎐⟒ ⋔⟒ ⏃ ☍⟟⌇⌇ ⋏⍜⍙.” Following this string of words, Rose froze and gasped with horror as she felt his lips press against her neck, and slowly make a trail up her jawline towards her lips. She could hear him purring even!

“HELL NO!” Rose screamed and slammed her hand against his face as he tried to kiss her on the lips! Pulling her lips back into a snarl and gritting her teeth, she spat out as the alien tried to keep leaning in for a smooch, lips puckered grossly against her fingers! “I don’t know who the HELL you think you are but I’m not becoming wack-job aliens egg sack! Get the hell off me!”

Rose’s struggles were silenced when the alien suddenly grabbed both her wrists with all four of his hands and forced them above her head. She struggled and kicked and screamed, getting only louder as he straddled her waist! She kept trying to fight, push him off, cuss him out, do anything! But it wasn’t enough. After nearly an hour of fighting she finally stopped, chest and head pounding in tiredness, tears welling over from stress and fear. She whimpered and looked to the alien that had her pinned fearfully, only to find his expression was one of sadness.

“⋏⍜ ⋔⏃⏁⏁⟒⍀ ⍙⊑⏃⏁ ⍙⟒ ⎅⍜, ⋏⍜ ⋔⏃⏁⏁⟒⍀ ⊑⍜⍙ ⟟ ⎅⍜ ⟟⏁, ⊬⍜⎍ ⋏⟒⎐⟒⍀ ⍀⟒⋔⟒⋔⏚⟒⍀ ⋔⟒…” He said, trailing one hand down to her cheek to wipe away the tears. It surprised Rose to see tears well up into his eyes, feeling a second hand trail down to the other side of her face to join the others. “⟟ ⏚⍀⟟⋏☌ ⊬⍜⎍ ⊑⟒⍀⟒, ⟟ ⌇⊑⍜⍙ ⊬⍜⎍ ⋔⊬ ⎎⟒⟒⌰⟟⋏☌⌇, ⏃⋏⎅ ⏚⊬ ⏁⊑⟒ ⋏⟒⌖⏁ ⎅⏃⊬ ⊬⍜⎍ ⋏⟒⎐⟒⍀ ⍀⟒☊⏃⌰⌰ ⏁⊑⟒⋔... ⟟ ⌰⍜⎐⟒ ⊬⍜⎍ ⌇⍜ ⋔⎍☊⊑, ⍀⍜⌇⟒, ⍙⊑⊬ ☊⏃⋏’⏁ ⍙⟒ ⟊⎍⌇⏁... ⊑⟒⊑⟒, ⟟’⋔ ⌇⍜ ⌇⍜⍀⍀⊬, ⟟ ⌇⊑⍜⎍⌰⎅⋏’⏁ ⏚⟒ ⎍⋏⌰⍜⏃⎅⟟⋏☌ ⏃⌰⌰ ⍜⎎ ⏁⊑⟟⌇ ⍜⋏⏁⍜ ⊬⍜⎍, ⊬⍜⎍ ☊⏃⋏’⏁ ⟒⎐⟒⋏ ⎍⋏⎅⟒⍀⌇⏁⏃⋏⎅ ⋔⟒ ⊬⟒⏁. ⟟ ☌⎍⟒⌇⌇ ⏃⌰⌰ ⟟ ☊⏃⋏ ⎅⍜ ⟟⌇ ☍⟒⟒⌿ ⏁⍀⊬⟟⋏☌ ⏃⋏⎅ ⊑⍜⌿⟒... ⏁⍜⎅⏃⊬’⌇ ⏃⋏⍜⏁⊑⟒⍀ ⎅⏃⊬ ⟟ ☌⟒⏁ ⏁⍜ ⌇⊑⍜⍙ ⊬⍜⎍ ⋔⊬ ⌰⍜⎐⟒ ⏃⌰⌰ ⍜⎐⟒⍀ ⏃☌⏃⟟⋏, ⏃⎎⏁⟒⍀ ⏃⌰⌰.”

Rose was silent at the alien spoke, his expression looking heartbroken until the end until a faint, bittersweet smile shone through. Suddenly, from the fingertips touching her face, bolts of energy seemed to arch through her body! It was quick, the pain so brief but it made her shout! The energy was hot, so hot! It poured into her heedlessly, limitlessly. It burned a war path to her brain where she could feel the chemicals exploding! Rose cried, feeling the creature’s heartbreak for only a moment, the sadness of losing a lover, something she had never known before it was replaced with something familiar. Sympathy, curiosity, joy just at seeing, the desire to protect her, sadness at her sadness and fear, lust for her. Her. Her. Her. It overflowed, every last bit, and it all connected in her mind. Love. The alien loved her. It didn’t stop, her heart was wreched and tears flowing again. This feeling of raw, unfiltered affection and desire sending her actual body into overdrive, she hiccupped with tears rolling own her face and her loins ached with desire. It was too much, Rose was sure her heart would actually break form all these emotions getting crammed into her little head and heart.

“Y-You…” She got out around hiccups. “I remember you.”  
  
Suddenly the emotions stopped pouring in, and she could see the pure surprise on his face. Until this point most his actions seemed practiced. This was genuine, this was unexpected. Quickly, that expression morphed into pure joy as he swooped down and crashed his lips into her’s! Rose melted into the kiss, finding it genuine and nice and familiar… This all was now… Familiar.

His arms wrapped comfortably around her body, holding her tight as his tongue snuck into her mouth. They explored each other’s mouth, Rose scrunching her eyes as she found the texture and taste of his tongue and mouth alike to be… weird. But the passion was there and damn if this fucker wasn’t a passionate kisser, one set of his large and cool hands guiding her legs around her waist while the other happily explored her curves. The fabric of both their clothes was thin and barely hid their arousal, Rose feeling throbbing against her stomach and her own crotch drool with need. She felt his hands land on her breasts and played with her nipples slowly massaging them with his thumbs, making her sigh and moan into his mouth.

_Brrrrp._

_Prrrrrrft._

_Brft-brft-brft-brft-brft!_

Rose’s brow furrowed. Those sounds catching her off guard. Pipes, maybe. She tried to ignore, instead gasping and groaning as the alien play with her chest, flicking his fingers over her rock-hard nipples like toys all his own. But soon a pungent, greasy smell filled the air, getting heavier and heavier. She couldn’t even describe it, it was unearthly but disgusting. Soon it was so thick she had to turn he head, pulling her mouth off his and coughing. As she coughed, in the corners of her eye she could see the alien’s face contort into discomfort. She watched as he reached but and undid a long, invisible zipper that went aaaaaaall the way down, show off his pale ass as-

_Pfffffffffffrrrrrrrrrrrrbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrt…_

He let out a relieved sigh, and Rose recoiled in disgust! That was HIM?!

“Gross!” She choked out, plugging her nose with a hand. He stared at her in surprise before it was replaced with a devious cat like grin and he chortled.

“⌰⍜⍜☍⌇ ⌰⟟☍⟒ ⊬⍜⎍ ⎅⟟⎅⋏’⏁ ⍀⟒⋔⟒⋔⏚⟒⍀ ⟒⎐⟒⍀⊬⏁⊑⟟⋏☌~” He chuckled before just grabbing her with his hands and forcing her to stay laying while he moved! Rose tried to fight back in confusion, just unsure of what he was doing until, with horror, Rose realized his ass was hanging over her face.

“No!” She shouted and tried to back up and away, but he followed with the same amount of speed, leaving her trapped between his legs and head pushed back against the headboard of the bed. He giggled at her defiance and attempts to push away, letting out a few small toots that made Rose’s eyes water. The smell was like something between a mix of a cow, human, and sewage, amplified and at their worst. Her stomach twisted with disgust while her pussy… She blushed as she could feel honey piling up faster, staining the bed.

A silent fart distracted her from whatever fleeting pleasure she may get from this, sending Rose into a coughing and gasping fit, trying anything to get away! He grasped her hands in one set of his own, forcing her to take the brunt of it while his other hands made their way to her southern region, teasingly squeezes and stroking her thighs, his cock creating a clear tent in his now loosened skin tight suit. He swayed his ass from side to side to waft the horrible smell toward her, the clear musk and sweat of days, maybe weeks in that suit piled up and freshly released for her to smell. Droplets of would occasionally form in his crack and were sent flying out with each emission, the pristine white room filling with strangely colored blue and purple gas.

_Pssssssshhh!_

His stomach gurgled and bubbled with inhuman, alien sounds. They were louder, bubblier compared to a human’s stomach. She could hear as gas would squeeze its way out of his anal track, seeming to get louder and louder on the way, regardless if it was silent or not. He rubbed his gut happily, occasionally pushing on it to send a vile wisp of stink her way. She sound her strength slowly sapping, sweat forming on her brow. Occasionally he would stop teasing her with thigh strokes and pinches and dip his fingers between the folds of her cunt, making her gasp and moan, just so he could fart in her face as she had her mouth wide open, forcing her to eat his vile gas raw. He would giggle when he did this, looking over his shoulder and glowing her teary face a kiss while his cheeks vibrated and sputtered out fart after fart.

Finally, the games seemed to an end as the alien slowly pushed his ass closer and closer to Rose’s head. She shouted and screamed, tossing her head left and right but all her attempts were thwarted by the simple fact this fucker was just massive. Her head disappeared in between his fact without a trace, a fact that seemed to elate him as he sat back on her head, keeping his full weight off her if only because it would likely snap her neck if he even tried. He bounced and slapped his cheeks across her head playfully, wiping her face up and down his crack with a giggle and fart. Between his cheeks he was covered in sweat and musk, all of it making it of so easy to force Rose’s head nice and deep into his ass, making sure her nose was only a few centimeters away from his glorious little asshole. Deciding it was time to stop the games, he plunged his fingers deep into her folds and he lifted a leg up!

_Rrrrrrrrrrnnnnnnntt!_

_Bllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllrt!!_

_PRFT-PRFT-PRFT-PRRRRRRRRFT!!!_

Rose shouted and tried to throw her head any which direct to escaped the smell but it was all around her! His fatty cheeks pummeled her face as he gassed her, the smell trapped and tainting every breath of air she took! Sweat dripped into her eyes and mouth making it so even with her mouth sealed shut his overwhelming musk was something she couldn’t escape. She tried of hold her breath, honestly, but as he showed her cunt honestly slavish attention, circling her play with her clit in a way only a lover could, she couldn’t take it! She gasped desperately for air as soon as he released a thick and meaty silent but deadly. She cried, tears rolling down her face she greedily huffed up his horrible smelling gas. It was all she had. Feeling her huffing it up, he added only insult to injury by wiping his anus all over her nose, smearing grime and oily sweat all over her nose.

_Puuuuuuuuuurbt!!!_

“Stop…” Rose whimpered, body weak and limp. Pleasure and disgust was all that she could feel, another spray of gas hitting her right in the face. It was so potent, thick and deadly and it only made her wetter. She hated it, but she wanted to bury her face deep, deep into this disgusting, unearthly smell. Her nose dripped and lungs burned. Maybe the gas was slowly killing her, making her delirious and hallucinogenic. Her head spun from pleasure and smell alike, the sounds of everything muffled by his oversized ass. She could see in the dim light his puckered little hole, it winking at her and teasing her as he spewed out gas. Taunting her. Was this her fate? Was this how his kind showed love? Was she going to be made a fart slave because some alien ‘loved her?’ She could see it, dying from choking to death on his farts while he fingered her.

‘There are worse ways to go.’ she decided, screeching into his rear as he flicked her clit a final time and made her cum! He let out a low, rumbly blast of gas as he did this and Rose was more than happy to swallow it all up! Star dotted her vision, blood pounding as she heard the alien groan with delight, gas popping on her nose, wet bubbles covering her in sweat and musk that would never leave her mind. She squeezed her thigh desperately, eyes rolling into the back of her head as her tongue lolled out and the alien blushed with a soft gasp, feeling as it ever to slightly brushed against his anus. He swallowed hard, letting Rose finish her orgasm before making any other move.

Rose gasped for air, happily swallowing up the tainted smell and little whiffs that accidentally squeezed their way out of his asshole. But even with that glorious orgasm under her belt, she could still feel it. A strange lust, the smell of musk and stink driving her wild. ‘Fuck it!’ She decided, falling to her base desires. Without so much as a moment of hesitation she plunged her head as far into the alien’s ass as she could push it, hearing him squeal with surprise as her nose plunged itself deep into his anus. She huffed up a fart that squeezed out with joy, prying her hands out of his grasp and moving them to circle around his front, finding his cock with a little groping and stroked him, fingers dancing over his cock head with a practice she didn’t know she had.

The alien gasped and moaned, his face blushing a dark blue with joy and lust. Each little huff and sniff from Rose sent him closer and closer to the edge. He couldn’t stop his gas, it spewed out and Rose was there to take it all. The smell of shit was thick in the air, he’s need to get this room fumigated later. It was a miracle the human was still awake. Even more so how her nose was the perfect and cutest little butt plug. He couldn’t help bounce on her face a little harder, reach back and stroke her hair or help and guide her hands over his dick. Precum stained so much of his suit, and it was only added upon by her touch, her hands rough but firm. Her touch and cute little moans and whines, drove him wild.

Rose was also being driven wild by his cute little sounds and gasps. His dick was huge and throbbed in her hand. He was as desperate as her if not more so. Feeling daring, she stuck her tongue out, cringing at the feeling of his sweat and grime, and pressed it up against his anus. She heard him shriek with pleasure, dick jumping in her hands as a little bout of gas squeezed out of him! This spurred her on, and with a little grin of her own she sealed her lips over his asshole and teased and play with her, circling her tongue around the edge of his anus before pulling away. Everything burned from the smell and feeling but she swallowed up his gas as she heard him gasp and writhe beneath her touch. He called out “⍀⍜⌇⟒…” weakly, which the human assumed to be a version of her name in his language that or ‘more.’

Soon enough, the alien was writhing beneath every tough from her hands and tongue alike! She licked and teasingly probed his asshole with the soft pink organ, head spinning and reeling with every thick and meaty blast that hit her right in the face, making tears roll down her cheeks and the smell burn itself into her memory. She coughed, it was all so thick and vile, a poison in disguise, and one she was addicted to as something about it just made her snatch yearn for more. It pushed her on, and as she could feel his tense muscles between her fingertips and how his asshole greedily gnawed on her nose, she gave him exactly what he wanted.

Licking her lips and wrapping her hands firmly around the base of his cock, Rose stroked his dick hard and fast as she plunged her tongue deep into his ass, worshiping his inner walls nearly. She was fast and hard, making tears pinch the corner of the alien’s eyes as her hands were merciless! Her tongue worked magic, his gas flowing freely and non-stop from his rear, sputtering out desperately as he groaned and let his moans and mewls for more get as loud as possible! With each little gasp and sound of his Rose only got faster until finally, with a final toxic plume of a fart forced down her throat, he came! His climax was long and glorious, his entire body freezing up and shaking, making Rose with she could see his face purely from his musical scream of pleasure. She felt hot seed stain her hand and hit weight finally pull off her face, now drenched in sweat.

The alien fell beside her, letting her see the entire mess that was his suit (he was covered in cum, but then again so was she) and his peaceful, pleased face as he laid beside her in the massive bed. Despite how strange the situation was, Rose felt no fear laying besides him, and just returned his stare. He looked at her with affection and love she wished she could fully return. Instead, she only found it in herself to give him a friendly smile. That at least seemed to make him giggle. He reached out with one set of his hands and took hers, ever gentle, and moved them to his chest.

“Ontos.” He said, his blonde hair falling across his forehead. The idea was clear enough that was his name.

“Ontos…” Rose repeated and swallowed hard (though she regretted considering the taste lingering in her mouth.) With her own shaky grasp, she reached out and grabbed his other set of hands and brought them to her chest.

“R-Rose.” She stuttered, nervous.

“Rose.” He repeated perfectly. Without so much as another word, he reached out and grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her in for a hug. Rose blushed, especially as within a matter of minuted she heard him snoring. The lights automatically dimming to someone is asleep, and feeling comfortable with this situation, she fell asleep, staring at the stars and face if this… Ontos, who she thinks is someone she loves.

…

Rose woke up… She wasn’t sure how much later. It was impossible to tell with the generic backdrop of space outside the window. All she knew is she wore up before Ontos. Sitting up in the bed, she stretched, bone cracking as her nose recoiled from the smell of the room. Yup, she remembered what happened last night.

Suddenly, the door to the room slid open and Rose’s eyes narrowed into a sharp glare.

“I owe you an explanation, on behalf of myself and my liege I think.” ‘Frida’ said, dressed in an outfit similar to the prince from the night before.

“Yeah.” Rose bluntly agreed. “But before that, where’s the shower?”


End file.
